


Party all night

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [21]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “Calum! C’mon we’re gonna be late!” Luke yelled as he stepped out into the hallway, fixing his hair in the window reflection.OrCake attend Luke’s Christmas party at work





	Party all night

“Calum! C’mon we’re gonna be late!” Luke yelled as he stepped out into the hallway, fixing his hair in the window reflection. Calum stepped out of the kitchen, laughing at his love. “I’ve been ready for 15 minutes, where did you think I was?” Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed his wallet. “Can we go? I don’t wanna be late.” Calum nodded and grabbed his keys, carefully locking the door behind him. Luke silently panicked the whole way to the party, and Calum leaned over and squeezed his thigh. “It’s just an office party, what are you so worried about?” Luke looked down and whispered “I’m out ,but what if seeing me with a man is too much? What if people hate me?” Calum parked at the office and leaned over, pressing a couple calming kisses to Luke’s jawline. “It’s gonna be OK. If anyone makes you too uncomfortable then we’ll leave. OK?” Luke nodded and they climbed out of the car, Calum locking it then taking Luke’s hand. They walked into the building and one of Luke’s coworkers immediately yelled “Damn Luke! I knew you had a man but I didn’t know he was this fine!” Calum blushed and Luke laughed, hiding his giggle in Calum’s cheek. Luke grabbed two drinks off the table and led Calum over to meet a couple of his coworkers. They mingled for a couple hours, enjoying their time together and with Luke’s office. Around midnight Luke leaned over and murmured “I’m tired. Can we go?” Calum nodded and carefully led the blonde back out to the car. Luke fell asleep on the way home and Calum gently carried him into the house, draping him in the bed and carefully pulling his jeans, jacket, and shoes off. Luke stirred briefly as Calum pulled him into his arms. He kissed Calum’s chest and murmured “Love you.”


End file.
